1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass unit, and more particularly to a glass unit including an energy collecting structure for collecting the solar or light energy and for converting the solar or light energy into the electric energy and for storing the electric energy and for providing the electric energy to energize various electric facilities of families, schools, plants, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical glass units, safety glasses, or glass laminates comprise two or more glass laminates or layers and one or more adhesive or bonding layers disposed or engaged between the glass layers for solidly securing or bonding the glass layers together and for increasing the strength of the typical glass units, safety glasses, or glass laminates.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,580 to Mannheim discloses one of the typical shatterproof glass laminates comprising at least one heat tempered or heat strengthened glass layer, at least one internal combination elastic shock absorbing adhesive plastic layer of polyvinyl butyral material, and at least one antilacerative plastic layer of polyester or polycarbonate material, and/or a polyester material having a scratch-resistant or self healing coating engaged therein.
However, the typical shatterproof glass laminates may only be used to keep out the wind and rain, and to shelter or obstruct from the sun shine, but may not be used to collect the solar or light energy.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional glass units, safety glasses, or glass laminates.